Wicked Little Thing
by treacherous-decepticon
Summary: / they all knew he was crazy but none thought Frenzy would be this insane. /
1. Chapter 1

**-Fandom:** Transformers; 2007 movie (hints of G1)  
><strong>-Character(s):<strong> Frenzy, Starscream, Shockwave.  
><strong>-Summary:<strong> they all knew he was crazy but none thought Frenzy would be this insane.  
><strong>-Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own anything. This is fanmade and I am in no way making money off of this, so do not sue me, damnit.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue.<strong>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The two decepticons watched the small 'con crawl on his hands and feet around the room, rambling endlessly in their native tongue. The tiny silver robot squawked as his blue optics turned and locked with the red ones of the pair standing a few feet away. There was a shudder from the short yet agile creature, then what could almost be described as a crackle, the 'con next to the seeker scowled at the sound. The azure orbs flared before the creature crawled forward, limbs and body twisted with each movement, and soon sat in front of them as if he were waiting on a command.<p>

"Starscream: are you sure about this," came the monotone voice of one decepticon.

The seeker grinned, "Of course, Soundwave. He is perfect for accomplishing what I desire."

"Barricade—"

"They will be fine," Starscream hissed as he turned his sights to the other decepticon. The emotionless being didn't so much as blink at the hostility, which only angered the jet farther, so much so that the long claw-like fingers of his robotic form twitched. "I am the leader, and you will listen to me, understood?"

"Megatron: Superior, Starscream: Inferior," he replied droningly.

"You—!" The seeker screeched out as his optics blazed angrily, "Megatron is not here, you stupid piece of tin! I am the leader now, and you will respect me!"

The small 'con on the floor shuddered as he watched the arguing elders, his tiny head tilting and almost turning completely around. There was a silence that followed, the cassetticon shrieked as he twisted around and flopped over, landing on his stomach. He was promptly ignored by the two larger decepticons, Soundwave's optics dimmed while he gave a jerky nod.

"Affirmative," came the decepticon's monotone reply.

"Good," the seeker seemed rather pleased with the response, although he didn't all together believe it. He knew that the other 'con did not honestly obey anyone other then Megatron, however, with the commander missing and Starscream being SIC, he wanted to ensure that everyone knew they he was the stand in leader. "Now, Barricade will be here soon so we must get this little scra— what he is doing?"

Once the seeker's sights had moved from the recorder to the cassetticon, he noticed the tiny little robot had found something to amuse himself with. This something was the azure eyed creature tugging roughly on his own foot, almost as if the little slagger was attempting to just pull it right off his leg. Starscream was mortified at the very sight of this action, because it was something very un-decepticon-like, although the recorder didn't seem as horrified. His audio just released a light sigh noise as he answered the seeker's question;

"Frenzy: uninterested . Result: Frenzy has found interest in his form."

"I see that," the seeker hissed before jabbing a clawed finger in the direction of the smaller decepticon. "Stop that this instant!"

The small robot did not obey, he mere continued his action while squealing gleefully. In all honesty, it took all Soundwave had not to allow his amusement to show, despite his normal monotone nature. This didn't seem to please the self-proclaimed leader at all, Starscream scowled as he tried to nab the small creature and ended up missing, when he just rolled (still attacking his own foot, much to the seeker's dismay) out of the larger 'con's reach.

"Soundwave," the seeker screeched in his best commanding tone, with his frustrations showing. "Get it to stop this nonsense before Barricade arrives!"

"Frenzy," came the dull audio of Soundwave. The small robot stopped his furious tugging and stared up at the larger being, blue optics shuddering with forged innocence. There was a nod from Soundwave before he turned his glowing red gaze to the stand in leader of the decepticons. He almost snickered at the sight of the glowering figure a few inches away, how the seeker seemed to wish nothing more then to stomp on the tiny robot. "Action ceased."

"I can see that," he growled before motioning his a clawed hand to the psychotic robot. He turned quickly while shooting a glare over his wing at the pair behind him, he was clearly not amused with the lack of respect. "Get the little _scrap metal_ ready for his mission, have Barricade report to me before they leave— I have _other_ business to take care of."

Soundwave only gave a short acknowledgment of the SIC's orders, watching as the seeker disappeared through the exit and probably headed to the far end of the Headquarters. He turned his sights to the small cassetticon that had started reaching for his foot once more, before noticing that he was under the watchful gaze of his boss. Sharp, pointed teeth became visible as the small creature seemed to grin devilishly at him, the one named Frenzy bound to his feet slyly and swayed. He spoke in a quick sentence in the native language of them both, Soundwave's optics dimmed slightly.

The larger robot knew that Barricade was not ready for handling Frenzy, not many were, and he could already see the chaos that the tiny 'con was to cause. His audio sensors echoed a sigh as the small creature squawked, crawling around on the floor again. He almost didn't want to trust the brute with his cassetticon but their self-proclaimed leader had commanded it, he was sure to tell Megatron about this the moment he was located. The seeker would pay.

* * *

><p><strong><span>End Note:<span>** Not the best ever, but the next chapter is going to be better, I'm sure. I know there's a lot of G1 references in this chapter but, I couldn't stop myself. I officially believe I have a foot fetish too. There is something about tiny 'cons attacking their own feet that amuse me. I mean, its so cute! I could imagine that little bugger lashing out at his foot, and it makes me smile!

This obviously takes place before the movie, and will probably be the last we'll see of Soundwave for a long time, possibly until the final chapter. Sorry Soundwave fans. Most of this story will be about Starscream, Barricade, and Frenzy - maybe some others, not sure yet.

Feel free to review, give constructive criticism but no flames. I know this series won't be that good, but I'm posting to become more aware of my flaws and work on them. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**-Fandom:** Transformers; 2007 movie (hints of G1)  
><strong>-Character(s):<strong> Frenzy, Barricade.  
><strong>-Summary:<strong> they all knew he was crazy but none thought Frenzy would be this insane.  
><strong>-Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own anything. This is fanmade and I am in no way making money off of this, so do not sue me, damnit.

* * *

><p><strong>One.<strong>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Lights flickering and sirens blazing, the police cruiser sped down the highway while trying to figure out what exactly he had done to deserve this torture. He hadn't even noticed the way the fleshlings' vehicles pulled out the enraged law enforcement's car, as he ranted endlessly in his processors about the creature that was currently taking over his front seats. Yes, seats. The small 'con was currently rolling from the driver's side to the passenger's, rambling hurriedly to himself, Barricade was sure. He stopped trying to figure out what exactly the tiny being was saying, even though he was speaking in the native tongue of both robots, but was speaking too quickly for the fighter to catch a word of it.<p>

While Barricade wanted nothing more then to run into an Autobot, in hopes of either handing the tiny 'con over to them or to vent some of his frustrations at it, the decepticon inside was far from as bored as he had been at the headquarters. The speed of the vehicle versus his small frame resulted in the jerking of his body, which for the pit of it, he allowed to merely roll from seat to seat. His limbs bounced erratic ally as he moved, blue optics watching intensely as he dully wandered what a fleshling's body would do in a moment like this, not realizing that he was babbling his thoughts aloud in an equally irregular, screechy speech pattern.

The cruiser took a sharp turn, heading down an exit, the tiny form spun out of control and headed mindlessly towards the driver's door. The clanging sound of metal against metal echoed, the cassetticon had hit the door (much to Barricade's amusement). Instead of curling up and releasing a shriek of pain, the small 'con laid in a heap of himself with his optics dimmed, complete silent for a moment. Just when the larger decepticon had thought he knocked the poor little slagger offline, he spread out on the driver's seat and began to cackle loudly, his thin limbs wrapping around himself as if he were in a straitjacket.

_Barricade had thought for sure that the fragger had knocked his processors loose_.

The tiny fragger in question suddenly went silent as he bolted into a sitting position, wide blue optics staring at the steering wheel of the cruiser. Despite not being able to actually see what his companion was doing, the larger mech knew the slagger was up to no good. He mentally imagined ways to get back at his current commander for shoving this lunatic onto him; he could deal with most of the other decepticons, even a few of the cassetticon, but this was just ridiculous.

Little did Barricade know, but while he was imagining payback for his self proclaimed punishment, the smaller 'con had been watching with curiosity as his hologram's hands were jerkily moving with the slight turning of the steering-wheel. Then, merely a klik later, the cassetticon lunched himself from the seat and through the hologram, towards the object that the hologram had been touching. A squeal of pure determination escaped him, startling the 'con that he was inside of, and his clawed hands grasped the wheel where the image of the human's hands had rested. He hooked his feet into the bottom and gave another shriek, one that he had heard through a human transmission on the internet.

_"Yee-Haw!"_

"Frenzy," Barricade bellowed through the speakers of his vehicle mode. "What in Primus's name are you doing, you little _cretin_!"

The small 'con didn't answer, even though it was technically a rhetorical question, and shrieked more erratic words as he began to furiously turn the steering wheel from left to right. This, of course, had a negative effect on the cruiser's control systems, causing the already frustrated vehicle to swerve with each turn. Horns blazed as human cars hastily dodged the out of control trooper, the small robot shouting victory clicks and chirps, probably curses too, before throwing back his head and releasing a cackle like no other. With his head tilted back and his optics dimmed with sheer insanity and delight, the tiny decepticon did not notice that with each swift and unpredictable movement, he was driving both his partner and himself closer to the cliff side. However, Barricade _did_ notice.

The 'con soldier growled as he tried to wrestle away control of his skittering companion, but seemed to be failing thanks to the erratic actions of the cassetticon. Quick thinking, the warrior decided it was time to take matters into his own hands and shut himself off, but it appeared the tiny robot was not going to have any of that. Frenzy jerked the wheel wildly to the left just, startling the larger creature for a mere second, his tires hitting the dirt near the edge of the cliff. With swift thinking, the cruiser locked his tires in an attempt to save himself from what he was sure was certain pain, caring less about what happened to the little slagger in the driver's seat.

At the sudden stop the cassetticon's head bounced off of the steering wheel, nearly going over top of it and through the windshield. He then crumbled to a heap on the seat of tough silver metal, chirping out rather nasty words in his native tongue, not happy about his playtime ending. Blue optics lifted as he sat up, he scanned over the cruiser and noticed how it seemed to sway from front to back. He picked up on the audio of tires skidding, he turned his head and peered around the seat, noting the human cars soon stopping behind the cruiser. He started to snake around the seat to get a better look, but was stopped by his new partner.

"Don't move," growled the cruiser through his sound system. The cassetticon shuttered his optics as he turned back around, facing the steering wheel once more. "You slagging scrap metal, we're hanging on the edge, sudden movement can— "

Frenzy stopped listening to the cruiser, his optics catching sight of something he had never seen before. A colorful little organic creature fluttered just outside of the window, no bigger then his tiny clawed hand. His circuits sparked causing his slender fingers twitch, his metal lips arched and revealed a row of steel pointed teeth. He watched as it flew next to the window, seeming to bounce against the glass for a moment, then landed on the door gracefully. He wanted it and didn't know why, and what the little spaz wanted, he got.

"Are you listening to me," bellowed the trooper. The skittering little 'con didn't answer, too engrossed with the creature on the door. "**Frenzy**!"

Springing from his seat, the little fellow was probably not having his proudest (or smartest) moment as he attempted to nab the creature on the other side of the glass. The thoughts of ripping the organics bright wings off were abandoned when tiny 'con ricochet ed off the window, he found himself landing between the steering wheel and the dashboard. The sudden movement and shift of weight caused the cruiser to begin to slide from its perch on the edge. The small creature shuddered as he realized just what was going to happen, Barricade's cursed echoed through the air as his vehicle form just see-sawed then took a nose dive.

Cursing his commander and the tiny decepticon to the pit, the cruiser swiftly transformed into his robotic form. He swung his form so that he could at least land on his feet, hearing the cackling of his companion let him know that, much to his dismay, the small 'con was going to make it as well. He felt the talons of the other Cybertronian grasp his armor and hold on, with strength he hadn't know the psychopath had. Bracing himself, he impacted roughly (for the earth, that is) and left a crater, dirt kicking up and giving the robot cover.

Frenzy clung tighter to the larger 'con, giggling as he felt the brute take off into a nearby drain system, which was barely large enough for the robot to fit. Unlatching himself a bit, he crawled upon the cruiser's shoulder and tilted his head, still cackling while riding on the metal man's shoulder. This, in addition to what had just happened, was enough for Barricade to release a growl and his entire arm to twitch, which only made the smaller creature's laughter increase.

"I hate you," Barricade growled while his optics seemed to flare with his anger. He was surprised as the other whipped his head around and shuddered, shuttering his own optics. The cruiser stopped dead and stared back, blinking himself, then just when he thought he should apologize... Frenzy cackled even louder then before, the sound echoing through the round area. "Why you little fragger!"

His giant hand shot up to grasp the insane robot, only for it to dodge and somehow end up on the back of his hand. He flung the massive appendage towards the concrete wall, in a frustrated attempt to smash the annoyance, only for the tiny 'con to swing around and hang off one of the cruiser's fingers. Just as he was to crush the tiny thing between two fingers, he released a cry of surprise when the smaller creature bit the limb, the sharp teeth not causing any pain but surely startling the larger being. He swung his hand causing the cassetticon to tumble through the air and land on his feet and fingertips.

Even with Frenzy quick reflexes, he did not expect what happened next so he did not dodge, so he was grabbed by the back of his neck and lifted into the air. The small decepticon's optics shuttered and locked with the blazing red of the other 'con. He chirped out, in a loud and irritating tone, a sling of curses at his capture, yet somehow still managed to grin at the being that captured him, as if he didn't understand why he was in trouble. Obviously, Barricade didn't buy it.

"We're going to list some rules, you scrap of tin," the trooper snarled at the tiny robot. He ignored the shudder that rocked the blue eyed 'con, realizing just how pathetically fragile it looked (which didn't help that this much smaller and weaker robot almost killed him). He continued, "You're going to listen and follow them, because if you do not, you're going back to Soundwave in pieces."

"Ohhhhh," Frenzy seemed to coo as he stared. His eyes, much to the cruiser's surprise, flared up with interest and one of the clawed hands reached out. It seemed to paw at the larger creature's face, which he was probably a foot from, as if to make the other continue (before he lost interest, the trooper was sure). Barricade flinched inwardly, beginning to wonder if this little slagger even understood what was going on.

Then again, did it even matter? He got his answer when the tiny decepticon seemed to sense his hesitation, threw back his head (just a little), and began to cackle once more. Barricade truly hated him, and was surely going to get revenge on Starscream for this.

* * *

><p><strong><span>End Note:<span>** I had to do this to Barricade. This is probably the first time these two had worked together, in my mind, so Frenzy had to break him in. Don't wish a scene like this would have been in the movie? I thought it was going to happen when Frenzy climbed inside Barricade, but it didn't and it made me sad. I do hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter, the next one is probably going to hold more Barricade and Frenzy chaos; Barricade lays down the law, Frenzy doesn't listen.

It might be at least two more chapters before we get into the movie setting. Why is that, you might be wondering, well, I enjoy putting 'Cade through Hell. It's actually a lot of fun! Everyone should do it at least once before they die, just a thought. But sh, don't tell him I said that.

Also, I'm in a very good mood, reviews do that to me. I got like five! One wasn't signed, so I couldn't reply. :( Sorry person!

Sorry about any mistakes. I did a quick look over, not like what I normally do.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Fandom:** Transformers; 2007 movie (hints of G1)  
><strong>-Character(s):<strong> Frenzy, Barricade, homeless man.  
><strong>-Summary:<strong> they all knew he was crazy but none thought Frenzy would be this insane.  
><strong>-Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own anything. This is fanmade and I am in no way making money off of this, so do not sue me, damnit.  
><strong>-Warning:<strong> This chapter has character death in it. If you're slightly twisted, you will find it funny. However, I do not support the actions taken in this chapter. My beta reading is making to type this warning and such to ensure that there is no backlash. This chapter is why this story is now rated M, although I wanted it to be more graphic (I recently watched a gore-horror movie) but I was a bit iffy if it would be reported and deleted.

* * *

><p><strong>Two.<strong>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A little ways down the tunnel (Barricade will never admit that its a drainage system), the two decepticons moved forward in an attempt to keep themselves out of the public eye yet find an escape. The larger mech tried to ignore the little robot sitting on his shoulder, chatting away (probably to himself) in their native tongue. If there was one thing that the cruiser learned about his new partner, it was that the tiny 'con was a chatterbox, but didn't talk to anyone other then himself. He was sure that the entire time they'd been together, Frenzy did not say a single word to him, despite the fact that all he ever did was talk. He didn't know why and really didn't want to know, it was one of the things that he would rather be left in the dark about.<p>

Once he was sure that they were out of danger of being discovered (because even though he didn't know much about humans, a police cruiser going over a cliff had to catch some attention), he stopped racing them through the many turns. His optics turned to the little chatterbox, who shut up and was currently giving the larger 'con an unnerving stare, while attempting to figure out how exactly he was to communicate with this mere hatchling-minded creature. His processors finally came up with something that he was sure even this simple minded creature could understand. "Its time for some guidelines, cretin."

"Ohhh," the little fellow responded in an almost cooing tone, as he made his way up to sit on his partner's head.

"If you do not follow these rules, I will return you to Nemesis in pieces," Barricade warned darkly when he was sure that the cassetticon was actually listening. He wasn't even remotely surprised when the little fragger hung off the top of his helm and four blue optics met two red, well, one red since he merely dangled in front of it. "Get off of me!" He swung when the little creature began cackling, only for it to leap into the air and land on the back of his hand. He shuttered his optics in frustration, growling lightly. "How does Soundwave put up with you?"

It stared at him but said nothing, head tilting ever so slightly. Barricade nearly threw the little beast, but instead lifted his hand to meet gazes with the tiny troublemaker. "Now stay there," he grumbled and the tiny 'con nodded. He was surprised but refused to admit it, fearful that it would go back to its previous behavior. "Now, these rules. The first one is simple, you will listen to every order I give you, Cretin. I don't have the time to babysit you, we're on a mission. Understood?"

It nodded and stared calmly at him. It was almost creepy.

"Second, you are to sit in my passenger seat with a seat belt on. You will touch nothing," he grumbled and glared. The little one nodded again, and clicked an 'understood' in their native tongue. "Third, is... hey," he snapped when he noticed the small beast was no longer looking at him. Its head was turned around and staring over his shoulder, azure optics shuttering and focusing on something in front of Barricade. "What the pit are you looking at?"

He lifted his gaze and focused on the direction the smaller was staring. That was when he saw it; a fleshling that clearly did not bathed in quite sometime, the cloth that covered him tattered, and there seemed to be something growing on his face. The three of them seem to have a staring contest, none really sure what to do with the other. Not even Barricade, who was more surprised then anything to see a human in these tunnels (but he should have known that these insects were nothing but trouble). What happened next was even more surprising (but probably shouldn't have been) for the cruiser.

"Oh shit," the human shouted suddenly and turned to run.

"Come back, come back," the little cretin screeched as he sprung off of Barricade's hand, flipping through the air. "Messy death for you!" Three blades fired from the little silver mech's chest, they slice through the air at speeds that Barricade couldn't comprehend. They shifted and pointed edges emerged just as they hit the human; blood splattering from the wounds to his back and neck. The body landed just as the tiny creature did, fingers and toes used to balance himself. The only sound that danced through was that of the human drowning in his own blood, gurgles and splatters, then all was silent.

Barricade turned his sights from the bloodied mess and to the silver cassetticon, who was currently crawling over to his victim. He hadn't expected it to have such abilities, after all, it certainly never showed much before hand. He observed how the little beast poked at the corpse, checking to see if it had died before shuddering its body and shoving a claw deep into the skull. There was a crunch of metal breaking through bone, the cruiser nearly grinned at the noises coming from the puny mech. As pleased as he was about his partner's kill, he knew they couldn't waste anymore time. If this human was here, Primus knew what else lurked down here to discover them.

"Frenzy, get away from that thing," Barricade ordered. "We have to move on. I'm sure Starscream will be contacting us soon." Much to his surprise, the insane little cassetticon crawled from the corpse and to his feet, latching onto him then climbing up. It took the little creature only moment to appear on his shoulder, splattering insults (which he was sure were directed at the dead body and not him) in their native language. The police vehicle did not remain idle for long, advancing forward and continuing through the tunnel. He listened to the sling of words echoing from the young creature on his shoulder, nearly smirking when he heard a phrase.

_'Stupid insect, you thought you could get away from the mighty Decepticons'_, along with some other mindless ramblings.

He was amused by the change in the little cretin. In the beginning, he had figured this was some sort of punishment, that the tiny 'con would weigh him down. Now, though, he realized that the insanity that the creature possessed was dangerous, that this puny being might actually be worth something. He turned his optics to his partner, feeling his spark fill with pride... but it was washed away quickly.

Frenzy, the mech that just slaughtered a human for being there, was currently chewing on his foot. Barricade's head dropped forward and a sigh echoed from his vents. He prayed that this was almost over, that Soundwave would take this little psychopath back soon.

* * *

><p><strong><span>End Note:<span>** I felt like this chapter was lacking something. I know its rather short, or at least it looks that way to me. It took a turn from the humorous little thing to something a bit darker for a reason. No matter how funny Frenzy is, he's still a Decepticon. I wanted to embody that in this chapter but I'm not sure if it came across that way or not. Like I said above in the warning, it would have been more gory and such, if I wasn't so worried about people reporting it. I think that might be another reason why I found it lacking. My Beta-Reader was a bit disappointed when she read this; claiming that I shouldn't have brought the violence in so quickly, but eh, when have I ever listened to her. (Ps: I love you, my beta, don't kill me. Haha)

Also, thanks for everyone who reviewed. I know you guys probably won't be fond of this chapter, but it should prove that I'm still alive and that things are about to get messy. ;) I think I replied to the reviews, by the way, but if I missed you, I'm sorry! I'll get to you next time? I don't know. I know that I should probably check to make sure that it went through, and send replies if it didn't. We'll see.


End file.
